Forum:Mailing list for this wiki
category:community Correct link Apologies to those people who have been welcomed with a template that includes an out-of-date link to the mailing list, which should have said: http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l If you are not on the list, subscribe now! Traffic is low and will not threaten your inbox capacity. Robin Patterson 05:44, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Current subscribers Just now I idly checked the subscribers list. Small! 13 Non-digested Members of Genealogy-l: * animebill at gmail.com - who managed to get into Info pages and make 386 edits in his first 3 weeks here * ashrafs at alum.rpi.edu - that's our Founder, who has more important wikis to look after and therefore gives us less attention than initially * beesley at gmail.com - the one and only Angela, who replied most informatively to my last posting a few hours ago * joe.manning at xtra.co.nz - the second Kiwi to join * kawpk1 at gmail.com * mail at yewenyi.net - that's Brian in Sydney, who created most of the first 3,000 pages (after devising a GEDCOM-to-wiki procedure) but has been quiet for months except for a dozen recent edits * rlvngstn at grapevine.com.au * robin-p at slingshot.co.nz - my broadband * robinp at paradise.net.nz * robinp at xtra.co.nz - I could remove one of my three; I need two in case my broadband goes down and I have to switch back to dial-up * scangelo at comcast.net - has made several dozen edits this year * tomchatt at earthlink.net - Tom divides his time among two or more genealogy wikis * wmwillis at earthlink.net - Bill has been a major force, currently ranked 3rd among human contributors 2 Digested Members of Genealogy-l: * armstrong.gen at gmail.com * chadlupkes at gmail.com - Chad keeps an eye on developments but spends more time with the Campaigns Wiki I can't identify all of you despite a look through the list of user pages - but if you're not on the list you know who you are and I hope you'll subscribe soon. With the current size of the Recent Changes list, there's really no other way to be sure we get important info to every active user without a lot of tedious copying. Robin Patterson 11:02, 2 July 2008 (UTC) June 2009 update * animebill at gmail.com * ashrafs at alum.rpi.edu * beesley at gmail.com * christin2001 at hotmail.com - new since last list * dlithgow at gmail.com - new since last list * dlwilson61 at cox.net - new since last list * joe.manning at xtra.co.nz * justiceleaguerules at yahoo.com - new since last list * kawpk1 at gmail.com * mail at yewenyi.net * maillists at codeha.us - new since last list * rice0009 at gmail.com - new since last list * rlvngstn at grapevine.com.au * robin-p at slingshot.co.nz * robinp at paradise.net.nz * robinp at xtra.co.nz * scangelo at comcast.net * taffy at matilda.net.au - new since last list * tomchatt at earthlink.net * wmwillis at earthlink.net * armstrong.gen at gmail.com * chadlupkes at gmail.com * megan at panamaredmusic.com - new since last list * n0vot at fidnet.com - new since last list I repeat - if you're not on the list you know who you are and I hope you'll subscribe soon. With the current size of the Recent Changes list, there's really no other way to be sure we get important info to every active user without a lot of tedious copying. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Table of recent "bulk" Archive View by: Downloadable version June 2009: [ Thread ] [ Subject ] [ Author ] [ Date ] [ Text 11 KB ] May 2009: [ Thread ] [ Subject ] [ Author ] [ Date ] [ Text 10 KB ] April 2009: [ Thread ] [ Subject ] [ Author ] [ Date ] [ Text 9 KB ] March 2009: [ Thread ] [ Subject ] [ Author ] [ Date ] [ Text 2 KB ] December 2008: [ Thread ] [ Subject ] [ Author ] [ Date ] [ Text 1 KB ] November 2008: [ Thread ] [ Subject ] [ Author ] [ Date ] [ Text 1 KB ] October 2008: [ Thread ] [ Subject ] [ Author ] [ Date ] [ Text 4 KB ] September 2008 [ Thread ] [ Subject ] [ Author ] [ Date ] [ Text 6 KB ] August 2008: [ Thread ] [ Subject ] [ Author ] [ Date ] [ Text 3 KB ] July 2008: [ Thread ] [ Subject ] [ Author ] [ Date ] [ Text 12 KB ] June 2008: [ Thread ] [ Subject ] [ Author ] [ Date ] [ Text 5 KB ] Not too much for anyone's inbox! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC)